Poro
For the item see . Poros are the mysterious, magical and most-loved inhabitants originating from the Howling Abyss The Origin of Poros. Description Born out of love, blinded by glee Innocent, pure, magic and free, Faithful, trusting; often naïve, Soft, furry; their hearts hold a key. * Poros are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence. * The color that best describes poros is “very light blue, like Freljordian snow” (Pantone P 121-3 U). * Poros have a heart-shaped underbelly because they’re made of love. * A poro’s horns perk up when it’s excited and droop down when it’s scared. * Poros paddle through deep snow with their front paws. * Some believe that poros are indestructible—though at one point we animated poros to keel over and twitch if they ran into the Abyss’ fountains. * are frosted with Freljordian ice crystals. * Due to recent heroic deeds, is a friend to the poros. * has noted that the intelligence of people drops in the presence of these creatures. Development The Origins of Poros By Riot Preeti "While wrapping up the Howling Abyss, the entire team was on the lookout for something to balance out the Abyss' cold, serious atmosphere. Unlike our other maps, the Howling Abyss had a very structural, linear cadence--it was literally a bridge without any fantasy elements, which didn't feel very League. To counter this, the whole team brainstormed about cute and fun things we could add that would remain true to League and not take away from the map's epicness. It was sort of tricky because whatever we added had to be noticeable without being too distracting--we didn't want players confusing our little critter for a minion or monster they should kill! We wanted to create something furry that looked like it could survive through harsh weather, so RiotEarp looked to mountain goats, reindeer, and polar bears for inspiration. He sketched the initial poro concept art based on a cuter version of all of those things and we ran with it! Howling Abyss is the coldest and harshest place in all of Runeterra, so you can think of poros as the manifestation of whatever warmth, happiness, and love that still exists. After RiotOtown modeled and textured the very first poro, he and RiotCaptainLx decided to add a super huge tongue because the little guy reminded them of a puppy. Then, during the animation phase, RiotCaptainLx took it a step further and had the poro lick its whole face in one shot! With the tongue mechanic in place, he also animated the poro to run around panting with its tongue hanging out. We totally agreed that poros should pant just like that--they radiate with love, so they're extremely hot despite the Abyss' bone-chilling temperatures"! Legend of the Poro King This year’s Snowdown brings with it our next featured game mode… and a legend. The “Legend of the Poro King”. We’ve dramatically changed what fights on the Howling Abyss will look like, so let’s get straight into the rules: Played on the Howling Abyss, Legend of the Poro King is a 5v5 Blind Draft game mode, where your goal is still to destroy the enemy team’s nexus. However, you’ll have some Poro companions with you (to throw at each other of course), be diving deep to make #bigplays and work together to summon some help from the legendary Poro King himself. New summoner spells When playing the Legend of the Poro King, your regular summoner spells are replaced with two new ones, made just for the mode: Throw a Poro a long distance, dealing 20 (10 Champion's Level) true damage to the first enemy unit hit. Poro Toss can be recast for the next 3 seconds after it hits an enemy to cast Poro Dash. |description2 = Your champion surges into the target struck by Poro Toss. Dashing to the target will reduce Poro Toss' cooldown by 5 seconds. |description3 = "Poros are a model of Runterran aerodynamics" |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | , and Spell Shields in general due to their uttermost majesty. ** Riot Games does not make responsible for the seemightly reckless use of Poro Toss, if ask, the Poros are fake. |video = }}}} Hitting an enemy champion with a Poro gives your team a Poro Mark. Upon reaching 10 Poro Marks, your team summons the Poro King to fight alongside them. While the Poro King is active, no Poro Marks can be scored by either team. |description2 = Quickly dash to the Poro King's side. Can only be cast when the Poro King is summoned for your team. |description3 = "Poros tug the heartstrings. The rest of you just comes along for the ride." |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | To the King!'s cast range is global, and so does the dash. * Riot Games does not make responsible for the constant commitment of magnicide against his royal highness, but it's responsible of Poros injured in the process by the wretched and soulless teams. }}}} The Poro King The Poro King is benevolent and will aid whichever team has summoned him. He can be dispelled, but only to return again when enough favour has been curried with him. As a tanky siege minion, he brings an impressive power boost to whichever team he’s aiding. His powers include: * Tanky siege minion with a LOT of health. Let him be your front line! * The Poro King absorbs all Poros within his range being thrown by the enemy team, making him a powerful pushing force. * The Poro King will heal nearby allied champions every 5 seconds for health and a smaller amount of mana based on the team’s average level. * Every 5 seconds, the Poro King will lob out Poros in an arc around him, dealing magic damage to enemies where they land. Media Videos= File:Trials of the Poro|Braum Teaser Poro.png|In-game model Poro concept 1.jpg|Poro Ideas Poro concept 2.jpg|Poro Emotion Ideas Poro concept 3.jpg|Poro Turnaround Poro-Snax.jpg|Poro Snax Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Flying & Mustached Poro in Winter Wonder Lulu splash art Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Poro Rug & Robot Poro in Winter Wonder Orianna splash art Malzahar SnowDaySkin.jpg|Void Poros in Snow Day Malzahar splash art Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Giant Poro in Poro Rider Sejuani splash art Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring a large number of Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros 2.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring a large number of Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poro King.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring the Poro King. Trivia * Poro was designed by RiotOtown, RiotEarp, and RiotCaptainLx. * Poro, in Finnish, means reindeer. * Playing as , when feeding a Poros with a , they will sprout mustaches (different colored depending on the Braum skin used at the time). * Previously, you can kill them by herding them into the spawn. * You can also kill them with . The passive of its ultimate will damage and kill them. References Category:Poro